Hey Boy! Saranghae
by jinjun299
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang penerus kekuatan yang tak diinginkan kelahirannya, bertemu dengan seorang manusia biasa yang berharap gadis itu dapat hidup bahagia. "Oppa! Bolehkah aku menyukaimu?" "Kau adalah gadis aneh yang pernah aku temui." Taeseok, GS! Tae X Hobie... Typo adalah hak manusia. [HIATUS]
1. chapter 1

Taehyung POV

Akupun berhenti berjalan ketika dekat dengan jendela dan memandang kearah jendela, akupun berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuh permukaan jendela ketika air hujan membasahi jendelanya. Kupandang langit dan melihat awan hitam tengah menyelimuti langit dan juga air hujan tak mau berhenti turun.

"Hujan…" gumamku pelan.

"Nona, sedang apa nona disini?" ucap asistenku ketika berjalan kearahku.

"Nyonya dan tuan besar pasti mencari anda, kenapa anda diluar istana?"

"Apa pelangi akan datang?" tanyaku.

"Nona…"

"Saegi-ya… aku ingin melihat pelangi." Ucapku dengan memandangnya.

"Pelangi akan datang ketika waktunya tiba nona, sekarang kita harus kembali ke istana dalam." Ucapnya, akupun kembali memandang jendela dan mengangguk. Kamipun berjalan kearah ruang dalam namun terhenti ketika aku melihat bibi dan anaknya berjalan kearahku. Merekapun berhenti dan aku hanya memandang mereka datar.

"Ah putri, kenapa anda bisa berjalan-jalan disekitar istana luar?" ucapnya, namun aku hanya terdiam.

"Sangat berbahaya jika seorang putri yang memiliki kekuatan tak dibatas berkeliaran, bagaimana jika ada orang yang ingin menculikmu?"

"Disini yang harus aku curigai adalah kau, bibi." Ucapku, diapun menyeringai.

"Didunia ini tak ada yang bisa kau percayai, kau tahu."

"Yah, termasuk bibi." Ucapku, akupun membungkuk perlahan dan berjalan melewatinya.

Jungkook POV

"Benar-benar gadis menyebalkan." Ucap umma ketika taehyung pergi meninggalkan kami, akupun memandang umma ketika umma memandangku.

"Kau harus menikahinya dan membuat hidupnya menderita atas penghinaannya pada kita. Ambil semua kekuatannya dan musnahkan kerajaan ini." ucap umma, akupun hanya membungkuk.

"Baik umma."

"Kita pergi." Ucapnya dengan berjalan duluan, akupun memandang kebelakang dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Aku akan menikahinya, dan mendapatkan dia dan juga kerajaan ini."

Taehyung POV

"Hati-hati disekolahmu." Ucap umma ketika membenarkan dasiku, akupun hanya terdiam.

"Jika ada yang macam-macam padamu diamkan saja dan biarkan penjagamu yang menjagamu, jangan keluarkan kekuatanmu mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Ucapku.

"Saegi, jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari dhopah apapun yang terjadi."

"Saya mengerti nyonya."

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi." Ucap umma, ummapun memasangkanku kalung dan memegang keningku.

"Sudah! Belajar dengan benar." Ucap umma dengan menurunkan tangannya, akupun mengambil tasku dan membungkuk pamit sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Supirpun melajukan mobilnya ketika saegi masuk untuk menuju kesekolah kami. Akupun melihat keluar jendela dan melihat langit sudah mulai mendung dan aku memegang jendela mobil.

"Apa akan hujan?" tanyaku pelan, akupun memandang kearah taman yang kami lewati dan melihat anak kecil tengah bermain dengan bola berwarna pelangi. Akupun duduk tegap dan memandang bola pelangi itu tertarik, kulihat supir dan saegi yang tengah konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Akupun mendapatkan ide dan menutup mataku.

"Lho? Kenapa ini?" ucap supir kaget ketika mobilnya berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa?" tanya saegi heran.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan mesinnya, saya akan melihatnya sebentar."

"Cepatlah." Ucap saegi ketika supir keluar dan membuka kap mobilnya, akupun memandang saegi.

"Saegi-ya… belikan aku makanan kecil."

"Sekarang?"

"Yah, aku ingin makan sesuatu." ucapku, diapun membawa dompetnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan kemana-mana." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan diam saja ketika dia keluar. Setelah melihatnya sudah lumayan jauh, akupun membuka pintu mobil pelan-pelan dan berjinjit menjauh dari mobil untuk berjalan kearah anak kecil tadi. Kutangkap bolanya ketika anak kecil itu melemparkan bolanya jauh dan anak kecil tadi memandangku.

"O noona."

"Boleh aku bermain denganmu?" tanyaku, anak kecil tadipun mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu noona." Ucapnya dengan berlari kearahku, akupun melemparkan bola itu padanya dan dia menangkapnya. Kamipun terus bermain dan tanpa sengaja aku melemparkannya terlalu kuat sampai bola itu terlempar kearah sungai dan tersangkut disemak-semak pinggir sungai.

"Yaaah noona…"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengambilnya." Ucapku.

"Tapi bagaimana jika noona jatuh?"

"Tidak, tenang saja." Ucapku, kamipun berlari kearah pinggir sungai dan aku langsung turun mengambilnya.

"Hati-hati noona." Ucap anak kecil tadi, akupun berusaha meraih bola tadi.

"Sedikit lagi…"

"Astaga! Nona, apa yang anda lakukan?" ucap saegi kaget.

"Sst diamlah." Ucapku, akupun kembali meraih bola itu.

"Nona, biarkan saja bola itu. Kita akan membeli yang baru."

"Tidak! Akulah yang membuat bola itu jatuh." Ucapku yang masih berusaha meraih bola itu.

"Sedikit lagi." Ucapku, akupun terperangah ketika kakiku terpeleset dan aku melihat saegi berteriak berusaha meraih tanganku yang terentang padanya. Kurasakan tubuhku masuk kedalam air dan terseret karena airnya sedang deras. Kuusahakan untuk berenang namun tak bisa karena aku memang tak bisa berenang.

"Tolong…"


	2. chapter 2

Saegi POV

"Telepon orang dirumah." Perintahku pada supir, diapun mengangguk dan segera menelpon.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini?" ucapku cemas dan melihat seluruh sungai, kukeluarkan ponselku dan terdiam ketika tuan jungkook menelpon.

"Hallo?"

"Akan kubunuh kau jika kau tak menemukan putri." Ucapnya.

"Tuan…"

"Segera temukan dia!" bentaknya dengan menutup ponselnya, akupun menurunkan ponselku dan tersenyum.

"Anda tak akan mendapatkan nona, saya janjikan itu. Nona akan mendapatkan pasangan yang sebenarnya , meskipun nyawa saya taruhannya." Ucapku, akupun memandang sungai dan menghentikan aliran sungai sampai tenang.

"Noona…" ucap anak kecil tadi, akupun tersenyum dan memberikannya uang.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan pergi.

"Maafkan aku nona, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu."

Hoseok POV

"Apanya yang bagus hah!" bentakku, akupun melemparkan batu kesal kearah sungai.

"Oh darahku, apa karena dia lebih berpengalaman dariku sehingga dia seenaknya menghinaku seperti ini hah!" ucapku kesal, akupun duduk dipinggir sungai.

"Menjadi pembaca berita memang sangat melelahkan." Ucapku lemas dengan meminum sojuku, namun pandanganku teralihkan pada beberapa anak kecil yang tengah berdiri didekat pinggir sungai.

"Hei anak-anak! Bahaya disana!" ucapku, namun mereka tak mendengarkanku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat?" ucapku heran dengan meletakan botol sojuku dan berdiri untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang…" ucapku terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan seragam dan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian diam saja?" ucapku dengan berlutut dan membuka jasku untuk kusampirkan pada gadis itu.

"Kami hanya anak kecil hyung."

"Kalian kan bisa memanggilku." Ucapku kesal, akupun membalikan posisi gadis itu dan melihat wajahnya.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" tanyaku dengan memeriksa denyut nadi dilehernya.

"Syukurlah." Ucapku lega ketika denyutnya masih ada dengan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Hyung akan membawa gadis ini kerumah hyung disana, jika ada yang mencarinya katakan pada mereka gadis ini bersama hyung, mengerti!" merekapun mengangguk dan dengan segera aku membawanya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku pada ahra yang memasukkan tangan gadis itu kedalam selimut dan membenarkan letak pakaiannya karena gadis itu sudah dipakaikan pakaian milikku oleh ahra.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya tak sadarkan diri karena terbentur dan tenggelam cukup lama. Paru-parunya tak kemasukan air jadi kau cukup tenang saja, kurasa gadis itu tak berusaha berteriak ataupun bernafas didalam air." Ucap ahra, diapun memandangku.

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang."

"Akan lebih bagus jika dia tak kehilangan ingatannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapku heran, ahrapun memandang gadis tadi.

"Kepalanya terbentur batu sungai dan aku meragukan kepalanya tak mengalami cidera sama sekali. Jika itu benar akan sangat susah mendapatkan identitasnya dan lagi seragam sekolahnya…" ucapnya terhenti ketika melihat seragam sekolah gadis itu.

"Aku tak pernah melihat seragam sekolah seperti itu." Ucapnya, akupun berpikir.

"Semoga aku dapat kabar baik, jika benar aku akan menulis berita ditempat kerjaku."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Kuharap bisa, berita kehilangan juga bukanlah berita enteng." Ucapku dengan duduk dan menghela nafas.

"Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia tenggelam disungai?" ucapku heran.

"Bisa saja dia terjatuh, jika bunuh diri mana mungkin dia memilih sungai dangkal?" ucap ahra dengan duduk didepanku.

"Kau benar! Tak terlihat luka memar jatuh dari ketinggian dimanapun, bisa terlihat jika dia terpeleset." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menanyakan pada yang lainnya masalah seragamnya, semoga saja ada yang tahu dan kita bisa mendatangi sekolah gadis itu dan menanyakan identitas gadis itu." Ucap ahra, akupun mengangguk.

"Semoga saja ada yang tahu, sekolah dikorea sudah terlalu banyak tersebar." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana siaranmu?" tanyanya.

"Kacau, kepala kim marah lagi padaku."

"Berhentilah membawa berita tentang kekacauan keluarga kerajaan penyihir atau apalah itu, sekarang tak akan ada yang percaya berita seperti itu." Ucapnya, akupun mendecih.

"Bahkan sahabatku meragukanku."

"Aku bukannya meragukanmu, aku hanya kasihan dengan nasib masa depan pekerjaanmu. Kau akan dipecat jika terus menerus membawakan berita tak bermutu seperti itu." Ucapnya, diapun berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi, masih banyak pasien yang harus aku tangani."

"Hem, terimakasih bantuanmu."

"Jika dia sudah sadar, hubungi aku."

"Aku mengerti." Ucapku, diapun pergi dan aku memandang gadis itu.

"Wajahnya begitu tenang." Ucapku heran.

Taehyung POV

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya diatas kepalaku, akupun terdiam karena sadar ini bukanlah kamarku ataupu ruangan dirumah sakit atau dirumah seseorang yang aku kenali. Akupun mendudukan tubuhku dan melihat kamar sekitarku heran, akupun memandang pakaianku dan mencium parfum dibaju ini.

"Baju pria…"

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap seseorang, akupun menurunkan lenganku dan melihat seorang pria masuk dengan nampan ditangannya. Diapun berjalan kearahku dan meletakan nampak itu diatas meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kepalamu sakit?"

"Kau… siapa?" tanyaku, diapun tersenyum.

"Aku adalah seorang yang membawamu kemari karena tadi aku menemukanmu dipinggir sungai tengah tak sadarkan diri, namaku adalah jung hoseok. Namamu?" tanyanya.

"Namaku…" ucapku terhenti, akupun berhenti.

"Namaku…" ucapku lagi, akupun memandangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau hilang ingatan?" ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Hilang ingatan?" ucapku heran, akupun berpikir.

"Tidak koq. Aku ingat dengan saegi dan juga umma." Ucapku, akupun memandangnya.

"Namaku, entahlah semua orang memanggilku putri tapi saegi memanggil nona. Umma memanggilku dengan taehyung, mungkin itu namaku." Ucapku, kulihat dia tercengang.

"Kau tak tahu namamu sendiri padahal kau ingat?" ucapnya heran, akupun mengangguk.

"Ah syukurlah jika kau tak hilang ingatan, jadi aku bisa memulangkanmu kerumah."

"Memulangkanku?" ucapku, akupun terdiam dan memegang kalungku.

"Ada yang aneh, sungai itu dan juga saegi…" pikirku.

"Aku tak bisa pulang." Ucapku, akupun perlahan meraih pakaian pria tadi dan menggeleng.

"Jangan pulangkan aku, aku tak bisa pulang." Ucapku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanyanya, namun aku menggeleng.

"Aku harus bersembunyi, aku dalam bahaya." Ucapku, diapun terbelalak.

"Benarkah? Kau serius?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Tolong biarkan aku tinggal disini, akan aku bayar berapapun kau mau."

"Tapi bukankah kau tak punya uang?" ucapnya heran, akupun melepaskan kalungku dan memegang bantal tadi dan merubahnya menjadi uang dengan jumlah sebesar bantal tadi. Akupun memberikannya pada pria tadi.

"Apa ini cukup?" tanyaku, diapun hanya terdiam.

"K-kau…"

"Aku akan memberikannya lagi sesuai yang kau mau, aku bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Jadi tolong biarkan aku tinggal disini."

"Apa kau… penyihir?" tanyanya, akupun memandangnya.

"Penyihir? Apa itu?" ucapku heran dengan memandangnya, diapun hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Yang syudah review storyku Gomawoooooo...

Dan yang read kalian the best, yah makin the best kalau kalian review juga yah.

Masukan kalian adalah semangat untukku menulis lagi

Happy reading dan review juseyoo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Boy! Saranghae

Chapter 3

.

.

Maafkan diriku yang mungkin merusak OTP kalian, tapi entah kenapa aku pengen hoseok jadi peran utama sekarang, aku gereget pengen dia jadi orang yang berbeda dengan karakter yang diketahui selama ini. Btw, tae disini itu gadis polos yang sangat polos. Karakter lainnya akan bermunculan.

.

.

Hoseok POV

"Ini, makanlah." Ucapku dengan meletakan mangkuk ramen didepannya, diapun memandang makanan itu heran.

"Ini… apa?"

"Itu ramen, siapapun tahu itu." Ucapku heran.

"Bagaimana cara makannya?"

"Kau baru melihatnya?" ucapku bingung, diapun mengangguk.

"Oh astaga! Sebenarnya berapa umurmu?" ucapku lelah.

"Hem… 18 tahun?" ucapnya ragu.

"Kenapa mengatakannya dengan ragu-ragu seperti itu?" ucapku heran, akupun duduk disampingnya dan menyendokan ramen untuknya.

"Bukalah mulutmu, aaaaa…" ucapku, diapun membuka mulutnya dan memakan ramen yang aku suapi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak, hanya sedikit lembek."

"Aku tak bisa memasak, wajar saja." Ucapku dengan terus menyuapinya, diapun hanya mengusap mulutnya yang basah dan terus memakannya.

"Kenapa kau dalam bahaya? Apa banyak yang mau memanfaatkanmu?" ucapku heran, diapun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saegi tak akan membuatku begini jika tak ada alasannya."

"Saegi? Siapa dia?"

"Asistenku, dialah yang membuatku tenggelam dan mengirimku kemari."

"Membuatmu tenggelam? Apa dia orang jahat?" ucapku heran.

"Tidak, dia berusaha menyelamatkanku."

"Menyelamatkanmu dengan cara menenggelamkanmu, yang benar saja." Ucapku dengan meletakan mangkuknya yang sudah habis.

"Saegi tak pernah menyakitiku dari lahir, dia selalu berusaha membuatku jauh dari masalah. Aku yakin dia berusaha menyelamatkanku dari musibah, karena mungkin saja aku akan mendapat masalah jika aku selalu berada diistanaku."

"Istana? Kau seorang putri?" ucapku heran, diapun menggeleng tak tahu.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu apapun?"

"Aku tahu hal didunia ini, tapi aku tak tahu hal yang kecil seperti itu."

"Keluargamu benar-benar parah." Ucapku heran, diapun meraih gelasnya dan aku hanya diam saja karena cara minumnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kurasa seharusnya kau berumur 13 tahun."

"Aku terlalu besar, tubuhku besar." Ucapnya dengan melihat tubuhnya, diapun menyerngit.

"Pakaiannya besar."

"Aku tak punya pakaian wanita, aku tinggal sendiri."

"Umma dan appamu?"

"Mereka sudah tak ada."

"Sudah tak ada? Mati?"

"Jangan katakan hal itu dengan entengnya." Ucapku dengan memukul keningnya memakai sendok, diapun mengaduh.

"Oppa jahat."

"Jangan panggil aku oppa."

"Tapi kau kan lebih tua, apa aku panggil ahjussi?"

"Jangan coba-coba." Ucapku, akupun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, oppa saja." Ucapku, diapun memandangku dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Oppa pembawa berita." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Mata oppa, oppa sepertinya ada masalah." Ucapnya, diapun berdiri dan menangkup pipiku.

"Oppa selalu dimarahi ahjussi itu, kenapa?" ucapnya, akupun menurunkan tangannya.

"Anak kecil jangan ingin tahu, tidurlah ini sudah malam." Ucapku, diapun memandang rumahku.

"Kamar oppa dimana?" ucapnya heran.

"Untuk apa menanyakan kamarku, kau sudah punya kamar sendiri?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur sendiri, itu menakutkan."

"Lalu kau ingin tidur denganku?" ucapku kaget, diapun mengangguk.

"Tidak tidak, tak ada tidur bersama. Tidur sana sendiri."

"Oppa…"

"Tidak." Ucapku dengan berjalan kekamar, diapun meraih lenganku.

"Oppa…"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

 _"Haah…" desahku pelan, akupun memandang gadis itu yang tengah duduk dan memainkan lengan pakaianku ketika seharusnya anak itu tidur setelah berhasil membujukku agar mau tidur dengannya. Akupun duduk dan dia memandangku heran._

 _"Kenapa bangun?"_

 _"Berhenti melakukan hal aneh dan tidurlah, bagaimana bisa aku tidur jika disampingku ada pergerakan yang membuatku terganggu." Ucapku kesal, diapun memandang kamarnya._

 _"Kenapa lampunya tak dimatikan?"_

 _"Karena aku tak suka kegelapan."_

 _"Kau takut gelap?"_

 _"Tidak, hanya saja aku takut sendirian dalam gelap."_

 _"Bukankah ada aku?" ucapnya heran._

 _"Tetap saja, aku tak suka kegelapan."_

 _"Aku punya ide." Ucapnya diapun menggulung lengannya dan memandang kelangit kamarku, akupun memandang langit kamarku heran ketika dia merentangkan tangannya keatas._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Boleh matikan lampunya?" tanyanya, diapun melompat dari ranjangku dan mematikan saklarnya._

 _"Lihat! Lihat!" ucapnya semangat dengan menunjuk langit kamarku, akupun menengadah dan bergumam wow ketika langit kamarku bercahaya seperti langit penuh dengan bintang._

 _"Bagaimana bisa…"_

 _"Umma bilang cahaya paling indah dimalam hari adalah cahaya bintang, jika kau tak suka gelap maka kau harus melihat bintang bersinar." Ucapnya, diapun kembali naik keranjang._

 _"Jha, kau bisa tidur sekarang." Ucapnya dengan berbaring dan menaikan selimutnya._

 _"Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa anak gadis polos sepertinya bisa dalam bahaya?" pikirku dengan memandangnya, diapun memandangku._

 _"Oppa, selamat tidur."_

 _"Selamat tidur juga." Ucapku, diapun memunggungiku dan aku memandang langit kamarku._

 _Taehyung_ _POV_

 _"Oh astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku terlambat, kepala kim pasti marah." Gerutunya ketika menyiapkan sarapan, akupun hanya memandangnya heran dan memainkan sendok dan garpuku._

 _"Jika saja aku punya motor, aku tak usah repot-repot berjalan jauh dan naik bis."_

 _"Motor." Ucapku, akupun memandangnya._

 _"Oppa butuh motor?"_

 _"Untuk apa menanyakannya." Ucapnya jengah dan meletakan roti gosong didepanku._

 _"Makan."_

 _"Gosong…" ucapku dengan menjauhkannya._

 _"Mau bagaimana lagi, haaah bahkan aku belum makan." Ucapnya dengan memakai kaos kakinya, akupun berjalan mengikutinya ketika dia keluar._

 _"Oppa tunggu." Ucapku._

 _"Apalagi? Aku akan terlambat." Ucapnya kesal, akupun memandang halaman depan dan menunjukan jariku kesana._

 _"Itu, oppa bilang oppa butuh motor." Ucapku, diapun memandang kearah tunjukku dan terperanjat memandangnya._

 _"Motor? MOTOR!" Ucapnya kaget._

 _"Aku hanya bisa membantumu memberi kendaraan, aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu pergi kesana."_

 _"Tidak tidak, aku bisa naik motornya. Mana kuncinya?"_

 _"Dimotor." Ucapku, diapun berjalan kearah motornya._

 _"Woah keren."_

 _"Kalau begitu, selamat jalan." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan menggunakan motornya untuk pergi._

 _"Eh iyah, dia belum sarapan." Ucapku, akupun menjentikan jariku dan membuat tas hoseok oppa terisi dengan makanan._

 _"Beres! Aku akan memasak untukku." Ucapku dengan berjalan kedalam rumah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Huft…" dengusku, akupun berguling diatas ranjang._

 _"Bosan…" ucapku, akupun berhenti berguling dan memandang langit kamar._

 _"Saegi-ya… sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengirimkanku kemari? Kau tahu bukan jika sebenarnya kau bisa mengendalikan air itu, kenapa kau tak menyelamatkanku?" ucapku bingung, akupun duduk dan membenarkan rambutku._

 _"Jika saegi sengaja mengirimkanku kemari, aku harus tahu apa alasannya? Tapi bagaimana?" ucapku bingung, akupun bangkit dari ranjang dan mengelilingi kamar ini._

 _"Hanya satu petunjuknya, tapi umma menyegel kemampuan membaca pikiranku pada siapapun." Ucapku ketika ingat umma memegang keningku sebelum aku berangkat sekolah, akupun terhenyak._

 _"Apa ini juga rencana umma? Umma tahu saegi akan melakukan ini dan umma menyegel kemampuanku agar semua manusia tak mengincarku?" ucapku ketika sadar, akupun memegang kalungku dan mengelusnya._

 _"Jika umma sudah tahu, lalu sebenarnya apa rencana mereka? Tak mungkin mereka sengaja menjauhkanku dari istana jika ini tak ada hubungannya dengan…" ucapku terhenti._

 _"Jeon jungkook." Ucapku ketika ingat, akupun memandang kearah jendela dan melihat langit benar-benar terik._

 _"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." ucapku, akupun berpikir dan memandang seragamku._

 _"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Hoseok POV_

 _Kuparkirkan motorku didepan kantor dan segera mengunci motorku untuk berlari kearah lift, akupun membenarkan rambutku dan melihat arloji ditanganku._

 _"Tepat waktu, bahkan ini belum waktunya." Ucapku senang dengan memutar kunciku dan menggenggamnya senang, akupun keluar dari lift dan duduk dimeja kerjaku senang._

 _"Woah ada apa ini? tumben sekali kau tak terlambat." Ucap namjoon heran ketika melewatiku, akupun hanya tersenyum bangga._

 _"Dimana hoseok? Apa dia…"_

 _"Aku disini bos." Ucapku dengan mengacungkan tanganku ketika kepala kim keluar dari ruangannya, diapun memandangku heran._

 _"Kau sudah sampai? Tumben sekali?" ucapnya heran dengan berjalan kearahku._

 _"Ada apa bos?" ucapku heran._

 _"Ah benar, siaran jam 9 malam sementara akan diambil alih olah reporter lee. Kau akan dipindahkan kesiaran jam 12 siang." Ucapnya, akupun bersiul._

 _"Itu artinya aku bisa pulang lebih awal."_

 _"Yah, asal kau bisa datang cepat seperti hari ini maka kau akan kukurangi jam kerja."_

 _"Gadis itu pembawa keberuntungan."_

 _"Siapa maksudmu?"_

 _"Ah tidak bos, baiklah aku akan siapkan beritanya."_

 _"Hem, bekerjalah yang baik." Ucapnya dengan memberikanku ringkasan berita yang akan dibawakan siang ini, akupun bersiul._

 _"Tak ada ruginya juga membawa gadis itu kerumahku." Ucapku dengan meletakan tas kerjaku dimeja, akupun terheran ketika mendengar suara ketukan ditasku dan membuka tasku._

 _"Kotak makanan?" ucapku heran ketika melihat isinya, akupun berpikir._

 _"Pasti ini ulah gadis itu?"_

 _"Kepala jung, kau sudah sampai."_

 _"O yah ada apa?"_

 _"Ada beberapa berita yang harus direview sekarang."_

 _"Aku akan kesana." Ucapku, akupun memandang kotak makananku._

 _"Aku akan membelikannya makanan enak hari ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung_ _POV_

 _Akupun berhenti ketika berada didepan sekolahku, banyak para murid yang memandangku namun aku hanya berusaha menghindari pandangan mereka. Kupandang sekolahku dan meremat seragamku ketika merasa akan ada seseorang yang datang._

 _"Jungkook…"_

 _"Kau kemari?" ucap seseorang, akupun berbalik dan melihat min yoongi tengah memandangku datar._

 _"Sunbaenim…" ucapku, diapun memandang sekitar dan menggenggam tanganku._

 _"Kita harus segera pergi." Ucapnya, akupun hanya terdiam dan memandang kebelakang ketika benar-benar merasakan hawa keberadaan jungkook._

 _"Saegi berusaha menjauhkanmu dari pria itu, kenapa kau malah mendatangi sekolah ini." ucap yoongi ketika kami sudah berada jauh._

 _"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu, dimana saegi?" tanyaku._

 _"Dia diskors selama seminggu dan diselidiki atas menghilangnya dirimu."_

 _"Mereka tahu aku belum mati, lalu kenapa saegi harus dihukum?"_

 _"Konspirasi." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya._

 _"Konspirasi?"_

 _"Didalam istana kini tengah ada konspirasi besar-besaran, mereka sekarang tengah memburumu dan ummamu sudah tahu itu."_

 _"Aku tahu." Ucapku, akupun menunduk._

 _"Tapi bagaimana caranya menghilangkan konspirasi itu? Mereka tak akan membiarkanku sendirian."_

 _"Aku akan membuatmu bertemu dengan saegi, tapi tunggu setelah masa skors saegi berakhir." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya._

 _"Katakan pada ummaku, aku baik-baik saja."_

 _"Baiklah, pergilah. Hati-hati." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Konspirasi."_

 _"Kenapa ini terjadi?" ucapku bingung ketika berjalan sepanjang sungai menuju rumah, akupun memainkan rok seragamku dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar._

 _"Aku hanya keturunan, mereka tak seharusnya memberikanku tanggung jawab sebesar ini." ucapku, akupun berhenti berjalan dan memandang tanganku._

 _"Kekuatan ini membuatku sebal."_

 _"O kau?" ucap seseorang, diapun berjalan kearahku dan aku hanya memandangnya heran._

 _"Bukankah kau gadis yang diselamatkan oleh hoseok?" ucap wanita tadi._

 _"Kau kenal hoseok oppa?"_

 _"Tentu saja, aku yang memeriksamu kemarin dirumah hoseok." Ucapnya, diapun memandangku dari atas kebawah._

 _"Untuk seukuran seseorang yang baru saja kecelakaan kau terlihat segar, ah namaku seon ahra kau bisa memanggilku ahra." Ucapnya, diapun memegang kepalaku namun aku mundur beberapa langkah._

 _"Kau pasti mewaspadaiku karena aku orang asing, tapi tenang saja aku sahabat hoseok jadi selain dia kau juga harus percaya padaku."_

 _"Haruskah?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan memberikanku bungkusan._

 _"Itu adalah beberapa pakaian yang aku bawakan untukmu, dirumah anak itu tak punya pakaian anak wanita sama sekali." Ucapnya, akupun menerimanya._

 _"Untuk pakaiannya, terimakasih." Ucapku._

 _"Kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Pulang." Ucapku._

 _"Kalau begitu aku antarkan, kau pasti bingung arah jalannya."_

 _"Tidak, aku ingat persis jalannya." Ucapku, diapun memandangku ragu._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Benar." Ucapku, akupun memandang._

 _"Jika aku belok di tikungan sana maka aku akan menemukan toko kecil dan aku tinggal lurus saja, rumah hoseok oppa berwarna coklat dan didepannya ada bunga matahari."_

 _"Woah ingatanmu benar-benar keren, ah namamu siapa?"_

 _"_ _Taehyung_ _." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk._

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, hati-hati."_

 _"Iyah, sekali lagi terimakasih." Ucapku, diapun kembali naik ke mobil dan aku berjalan kearah rumah hoseok oppa. namun ketika aku melewati toko swalayan kecil yang dekat rumah hoseok oppa, akupun berhenti dan memandang kearah toko itu sebelum berpikir._

 _"Jika aku mengandalkan makanan darinya aku bisa mati keracunan." Ucapku, akupun menjentikan jariku dan masuk ke toko tadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hoseok POV_

 _"… dari berita ini diturunkan, belum ada konfirmasi dari pemerintah tentang kepastian kebijakan bahan bakar yang melambung tinggi. Saya jung hoseok, sbc melaporkan."_

 _"Yap, bagus." Ucap pd-nim ketika kamera berhenti merekam, akupun langsung melepaskan peralatan siaranku dibantu dengan crew._

 _"Laporkan terus berita yang terbit nanti, aku akan memantau beberapa laporan karena kurasa berita akan terus memperbarui setelah banyak pembicaraan seperti ini."_

 _"Baik." Ucap salah crew, akupun meminum airku dan memandang pd-nim yang bertepuk tangan._

 _"Kau nampaknya dalam mood bagus setelah dapat motor baru didepan kantor, kau dapat hoki darimana?"_

 _"Hokiku datang kerumahku." Candaku, diapun tertawa._

 _"Crew yang lainnya akan makan dan minum setelah ini, kau akan ikut?"_

 _"Benarkah?" ucapku, akupun berpikir._

 _"Kurasa aku tak bisa ikut, ada seseorang yang harus aku beri makan dirumah."_

 _"Kau sudah punya istri?" ucapnya heran._

 _"Tidak, bisa kubilang aku mendapatkan adik baru."_

 _"Apa yang kau katakan sebenarnya?" ucapnya heran, akupun menggeleng dan melepaskan dasiku._

 _"Jika ada komplain dari permisa, hubungi aku."_

 _"Tenang saja, kami bisa mengatasinya." Ucapnya, akupun berhenti berjalan dan kembali pada pd-nim._

 _"Bagaimana cara untuk membujuk seorang anak gadis?"_

 _"Hah?" ucapnya heran._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Apa dia akan suka?" ucapku bingung ketika berada didepan pintu rumahku dan mengelus boneka kuda poni yang aku beli sebelum pulang kerumah, akupun tersenyum dan memandang pintu rumahku._

 _"Aku pulang." Ucapku ketika membuka pintunya, namun aku terheran ketika melihat rumahku terlihat sangat bersih dan juga wangi padahal kurasa tadi aku meninggalkan rumah ini dengan keadaan berantakan._

 _"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap seseorang, akupun memandang kedepan dan melihat_ _taehyung_ _tengah memakai sweaterku dan juga celana jeans putih yang entah milik siapa dengan apron melekat padanya dan tangannya memegang spatula. Diapun membungkuk dalam._

 _"Selamat datang." Ucapnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Aku? Memasak." Ucapnya, diapun kembali kedalam dan aku mengikutinya._

 _"Kau bisa memasak?"_

 _"Tidak, ini pertama untukku. Tapi setidaknya aku mengikuti apa yang ditulis oleh resep itu." Ucapnya dengan menunjuk buku diatas meja._

 _"Ini terlalu wangi untuk seorang pemula sepertimu." Ucapku ketika mencium wangi masakan yang dia buat._

 _"Kuharap rasanya juga enak."_

 _"Mandilah dan pakai pakaian santai, kau terlihat sesak memakai jas itu." Ucapnya, akupun memandang jasku._

 _"Baiklah." Ucapku, akupun memandang boneka yang aku pegang dan pergi kekamarku. Kuletakkan boneka itu diatas ranjangku dan melepaskan semua pakaianku sebelum aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mandi._

 _"Bahkan dia tak melirik bonekanya sama sekali, mungkin dia tak suka." Ucapku ketika dibawah shower._

 _"Aku merasa buruk."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung_ _POV_

 _Kupegang benda yang berada diatas ranjang dan mengangkatnya, kupandang dengan baik dan mengelusnya._

 _"Apa ini?" ucapku heran, akupun memandang tubuhnya._

 _"Bentuknya seperti kuda poni yang kulihat di tv, apa benar?" ucapku, akupun memainkannya._

 _"Lucu."_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap hoseok oppa ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, akupun memandangnya dan memeluk benda tadi._

 _"Bolehkah aku memiliki benda ini?" ucapku, diapun memandang benda yang aku peluk._

 _"Kau menyukai bonekanya?"_

 _"Bo… neka?" ucapku heran._

 _"Iyah, yang kau peluk itu namanya adalah boneka. Kau tidak tahu?"_

 _"Bentuknya seperti hewan." Ucapku, akupun kembali memandang benda tadi._

 _"Ini cantik."_

 _"Kau boleh memilikinya." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya._

 _"Aku membelikannya untukmu."_

 _"Benarkah?" ucapku senang, akupun memeluknya lagi._

 _"Terimakasih." Ucapku senang._

 _"Apa kau tak pernah memiliki benda yang bernama boneka?" ucapnya dengan duduk diranjang dan mengeringkan rambutnya._

 _"Tidak, dikamarku dilarang memiliki benda seperti ini. bisa saja benda seperti ini mengancamku dan membunuhku."_

 _"Oh ayolah itu hanya benda."_

 _"Dirumahku, sebuah benda bisa jadi mengerikan." Ucapku, diapun memandangku dan aku hanya memainkan benda ini._

 _"Bahkan aku pernah hampir mati hanya karena menyisir." Ucapku._

 _"Sebenarnya kalian ini apa?" ucapnya, akupun memandangnya._

 _"Kau tak tahu penyihir tapi kalian benar-benar hidup seperti penyihir, apa sebenarnya kalian ini."_

 _"Fairy." Ucapku, akupun memandang lenganku dan menyingsingkan lenganku untuk melihat simbol yang ada dilenganku._

 _"Kami adalah fairy itulah yang ummaku katakan, dan lambang ini adalah lambang kekuatan kami." Ucapku, akupun mengelus lambang mata iblis dalam segitiga yang ada dilenganku._

 _"Dan lambangku adalah lambang terlangka dan hanya ada 1 setelah kematian leluhurku dulu, hanya aku yang memiliki lambang ini. Itu artinya hanya aku yang memiliki kekuatan sama dengan leluhurku dulu, maka dari itu mereka ingin aku mati agar tak menjadi penerus kerajaan fairy dan menjadi pemimpin mereka karena sekarang aku tak memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengendalikan kemampuanku." Ucapku._

 _"Pasti itu sangat sulit." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk._

 _"Aku tak pernah ingin punya kekuatan seperti ini, sungguh." Ucapku._

 _"Takdir sudah terjadi tak akan pernah bisa kita rubah, kecuali kita ingin merubah apa yang seharusnya terjadi dimasa depan dan kita tak menginginkan itu terjadi." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya yang tersenyum kearahku._

 _"Kemarilah." Ucapnya, akupun duduk disampingnya dan terhenyak ketika dia memelukku._

 _"Kau adalah gadis manis dan kurasa kau tak berbahaya, mereka keterlaluan jika ingin membunuhmu. Jadilah adik yang manis untukku, kau mengerti?" ucapnya, namun aku hanya terdiam._

 _"Kau bilang kau tadi sudah masak, bisa kita makan sekarang?"_

 _"Iyah." Ucapku, akupun bangun dan berdiri._

 _"Ayo makan." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hoseok POV_

 _"Makanannya enak." Ucapku kagum ketika kami memakan steak yang dia buat, diapun memandangku._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Hem, aku tak percaya kau baru memasak pertama kali." Ucapku dengan melanjutkan makanku._

 _"Aku senang kau menyukainya."_

 _"Kau merasa senang tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum." Ucapku, diapun memandangku._

 _"Tersenyum?" ucapnya heran, akupun meletakan alat makanku._

 _"Kau tak tahu apa itu senyum?" tanyaku, diapun menggeleng._

 _"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tak tahu caranya." Ucapnya, diapun menarik pipinya._

 _"Itu terasa sulit untukku." Ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa kecil karena ekspresinya._

 _"Kau benar-benar sempurna, bagaimana bisa manusia tak tahu cara tersenyum." Ucapku heran._

 _"Aku tak pernah merasa tersenyum itu bagus untukku, hidupku terlalu sulit untuk tersenyum." Ucapnya, akupun hanya terdiam._

 _"Jika dikatakan aku bukan manusia normal, kurasa aku benar-benar bukan manusia normal. Aku adalah seorang makhluk yang tak jelas dipanggil apa, menangis dan tertawa bukanlah ekspresi yang harus aku miliki. Begitulah yang ummaku katakan." Ucapnya, diapun menurunkan tangannya._

 _"Aku pasti terlihat aneh."_

 _"Tidak." Ucapku, akupun tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya._

 _"Disini, kau harus jadi manusia normal dan mengerti apa itu namanya menangis ataupun tertawa. Sebagai oppamu yang baru, aku akan mengajarkannya." Ucapku, diapun berkedip bingung._

 _"Nah sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."_

 _"Iyah." Ucapnya, diapun bangun dan membawa bonekanya sebelum masuk kekamarku dan menutupnya. Akupun hanya menghela nafas dan menangkup daguku._

 _"Dia masih kecil tapi hidupnya benar-benar tertekan, tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa? Aku hanya bisa menerimanya hidup dirumahku dan menjaganya, aku bukan siapa-siapanya." Ucapku pelan, akupun memejamkan mataku._

 _"Dunia ini benar-benar sulit."_

.

.

.

Sekali lagi! Typo adalah hak manusia!

Jangan lupa review juseyo...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Boy! Saranghae_

 _Chapter 4_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hoseok POV_

 _"Gosong." Protesnya ketika aku memberikan roti bakar gosong untuk sarapannya, akupun berdecak._

 _"Kau bisa memasak, masaklah sendiri." Ucapku jengah dengan duduk didepannya, diapun menggeleng._

 _"Aku tak suka memasak sarapan, aku ingin kau memasak sarapan dan aku memasak makan siang dan makan malam."_

 _"Cukup adil." Ucapku jengah, diapun mengambil selai strawberrynya dan mengolesinya pada rotinya._

 _"Kau bilang gosong?"_

 _"Aku mau makan, lagipula hanya gosong. Aku yakin oppa tak menaruh racun."_

 _"Persepsimu mengerikan." Ucapku, diapun memakan rotinya dan aku tak melihat ekspresi kepahitan pada wajahnya._

 _"Benar-benar datar." Ucapku, akupun menjentikan jariku ketika mendapatkan ide dan mengeluarkan catatanku._

 _"Oppa menulis apa?" tanyanya heran ketika aku menulis._

 _"Cara untuk mengajarimu."_

 _"Maksudnya?" ucapnya heran, akupun menyerahkan catatanku dan dia membacanya._

 _"Roti gosong?" ucapnya heran, akupun mengangguk._

 _"Aku tak paham."_

 _"Kau harus mengeluarkan 5 ekspresi dari satu benda yang aku tulis."_

 _"Apa bisa? Aku tak mengerti cara berekspresi." Ucapnya, akupun memandang catatannya dan menariknya._

 _"Lihat aku." Ucapku, akupun berdehem._

 _"Roti gosong." Ucapku dengan menunjukan wajah sedih._

 _"Roti gosong_ _?_ _" Ucapku dengan menunjukan wajah heran._

 _"Roti gosong!" ucapku dengan menunjukan wajah marah._

 _"Roti… gosong…" ucapku dengan menunjukan wajah tertawa._

 _"Roti gosong." Ucapku dengan tersenyum._

 _"Oppa seperti orang gila!"_

 _"Sembarangan." Ucapku dengan memukul kepalanya, diapun mengaduh._

 _"Nah! Mengaduhpun termasuk ekspresi." Ucapku menunjuknya, diapun memandangku._

 _"Benarkah?" ucapnya heran, diapun memegang pipinya._

 _"Aku senang."_

 _"Berekspresilah!" ucapku kesal ketika dia hanya memasang wajah datar, akupun menghela nafas._

 _"Lakukanlah seperti tadi."_

 _"Roti gosong." Ucapnya dengan memaksakan wajah sedih._

 _"Itu terlihat mengerikan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ini dimana?" ucapnya heran ketika aku membawanya jalan-jalan ke mall._

 _"Kita akan berbelanja baju untukmu."_

 _"Aku lebih senang memakai bajumu."_

 _"Kenapa?" ucapku heran dengan memandangnya._

 _"Aku suka parfummu, itu terkesan kau sedang memelukku."_

 _"Kau terlalu intim untuk seukuran 18 tahun."_

 _"Aku tak begitu." Ucapnya dengan menggeleng, akupun hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan._

 _"Tunggu." Ucapnya, akupun berhenti berjalan dan melihat dia tengah memandang ke kedai ice cream._

 _"Apa itu makanan?"_

 _"Ice cream, kau mau coba?"_

 _"Ice cream?" tanyanya heran, akupun mengangguk dan membawanya kedalam kedai itu._

 _Taehyung_ _POV_

 _"Ini ice cream?" tanyaku ketika pelayan itu memberikanku semangkuk ice cream besar, diapun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua._

 _"Seperti kapas berwarna-warni."_

 _"Cobalah, rasanya enak." Ucap hoseok, akupun menyendokannya dan memakannya._

 _"Dingin!" ucapku kaget, hoseokpun hanya tertawa dan memakan ice creamnya._

 _"Tapi bukankah enak?" ucapnya, akupun mengecapnya dan mengangguk._

 _"Benar, ini enak!" ucapku setuju dan melanjutkan makanku._

 _"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau memakan ice cream?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk._

 _"Jika begitu aku akan sering membelikanmu ice cream, kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya dan entah kenapa ada perasaan senang melingkupi hatiku._

 _"O kau tersenyum." Ucapnya antusias, akupun kembali merubah ekspresiku._

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Iyah, kau tersenyum."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Iyah."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai hai seoktae comeback..._

 _Sebenarnya aku ragu mau di upload bagaimana karena ceritanya agak nanggung._

 _Buat ngatur ekspresi bayangin aja kalau hoseok lagi kesambet ^ ^_

 _Sekali lagi author butuh review soalnya gak semangat kalau gak ada yang komentarin_

 _Follow and review juseyoooo_

 _Jinjun imnida!_


End file.
